Siouan-Catawban
The Siouan-Catawban family includes the Siouan language family and the extinct Catawban language family, formerly spoken around South Carolina. The Siouan languages are spoken in the Plains and the Midwest, and formerly also in the Southeast and East. The term "Siouan" occasionally is used to include the Catawban family as well as Siouan proper. Assiniboine Dictionaries * Parks, Douglas R. and Raymond J. DeMallie (1996). Assiniboine Dictionary. Updated and revised. ms. American Indian Studies Research Institute. Indiana University, Bloomington. Grammatical descriptions * Cumberland, Linda (2005). A Grammar of Assiniboine. PhD dissertation, Indiana University. * Levin, Normal Balfour (1961). The Assiniboine Language. PhD dissertation, University of Pennsylvania. Textbooks * Parks, Douglas R., Selena Ditmar, and Mindy Morgan (1999). Nakoda Language Lessons: Preliminary edition. Nakoda Language Project, Fort Belknap, Montana: Fort Belknap College in association with American Indian Studies Research Institute, Indiana University, Bloomington. Biloxi Dictionaries * Dorsey, J. Owen and John R. Swanton (1912). A Dictionary of the Biloxi and Ofo Languages. Bureau of American Ethnology Bulletin 47. Washington, D.C.: Government Printing Office. Grammatical descriptions * Einaudi, Paula Ferris (1976). A Grammar of Biloxi. Garland Studies in American Indian Linguistics. Garland Publishing, Inc. Catawba Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Chamberlain, A.S. (1988). The Catawba Language. Toronto: Imrie and Graham. * Gatschet, A.S. (1900). "Grammatical sketch of the Catawba language". American Anthropologist 2': 527-549. Chiwere (Iowa, Otoe, Missouria) Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Hamilton, R.W.R.I. (1848). ''An Ioway Grammar, illustrating the principles of the Language used by the Ioway, Otoe and Missouri Indians. * Whitman, William (1947). "Descriptive grammar of Ioway-Oto". International Journal of American Languages Vol 13, No 4, pp 233-248. Textbooks * Wistrand-Robinson, L. (1977, 1978). The Otoe and Iowa Indian language: Jiwere-Baxoje Wan'shik'okenye Ich'e Wawagaxe (2 vols). Crow Dictionaries * Medicine Horse, Mary Helen (1987). '' A Dictionary of Everyday Crow''. Crow Agency, Montana: Bilingual Materials Development Center. * Reed, George, Jr. (1974). Dictionary of the Crow Language. MS thesis, Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Grammatical descriptions * Graczyk, Randolph (2007). A Grammar of Crow. Studies in the Native Languages of the Americas. University of Nebraska Press. * Lowie, R.H. (1945). "The Crow Language: Grammatical Sketch and Analyzed Text". American Archaeology and Ethnology, 39 (1942-1945): 1-139. Ann Arbor, MI: University Microfilms. * Prando, Pierpaolo (1898). Grammar of the Absaroki or Crow Indian language. manuscript. L. Tom Perry Special Collections, Harold B. Lee Library, Brigham Young University. Textbooks * Kates, E.C. and G.H. Matthews (1986). Crow language learning guide. Crow Agency, Montana, Bilingual Materials Development Center. Dakota/Lakota Dictionaries * Buechel, Eugene and Paul Manhart (2002). Lakota Dictionary: Lakota-English / English-Lakota, New Comprehensive Edition. University of Nebraska Press. * Ingham, Bruce (2001). English-Lakota Dictionary. Richmond, Surrey: Curzon Press. * Riggs, Stephen R. (1852). Grammar and dictionary of the Dakota language. * Ullrich, Jan F., et al. (2008). New Lakota Dictionary. Lakota Language Consortium. Grammatical descriptions * Boas, Franz and John R. Swanton (1911). "Siouan: Dakota (Teton and Santee Dialects) with remarks on the Ponca and Winnebago". Handbook of American Indian Languages, Part 1, ed. Franz Boas, pp. 875-965. Bureau of American Ethnology, Bulletin 40. Washington: Government Printing Office. * Boas, Franz and Ella C. Deloria (1941). Dakota Grammar. Memoirs of the National Academy of Sciences, 23. * Buechel, Eugene (1939). A Grammar of Lakota: The Language of the Teton Sioux Indians. Rosebud Educational Society. South Dakota: Saint Francis Mission. * Ingham, Bruce (2003). Lakota. Lincom Europa. * Riggs, Stephen R. (1852). Grammar and dictionary of the Dakota language. * Riggs, Stephen R. (1893). Dakota Grammar, Texts, and Ethnography. Department of the Interior, Contributions to North American Ethnology, Volume IX. Washington: Government Printing Office. * Rood, D.S. and A.R. Taylor (1996). "Sketch of Lakhota, a Siouan Language". Handbook of North American Indians. Volume 17: Languages, ed. Ives Goddard, pp. 440-482. Washington: Smithsonian Institution. * Van Valin, Robert Detrick, Jr. (1977). Aspects of Lakhota Syntax. PhD dissertation, University of California, Berkeley. * von der Gabelentz, Hans C. (1852). Grammatik der Dakota-Sprache. Beiträge zur Sprachenkunde, 2. Leipzig: F. A. Brockhaus. * Williamson, Janis Shirley (1984). Studies in Lakhota Grammar. PhD dissertation, University of California, San Diego. Textbooks * Hairy Shirt, Leroy, et al. (1973). Lakota woonspe wowapi. North Plains Press. * Munroe, P. and H. Fixico (1989). Ten Lessons in Lakhota. UCLA, Linguistics Department, Los Angeles, California. * Park, Indrek (2010). Learning Lakota: High School Level 1 and Learning Lakota: High School Level 2. Red Cloud Indian School, Lakota Language Project: Pine Ridge, SD. * White Hat, Albert, Sr. (1999). Reading and Writing the Lakota Language. Salt Lake City: The University of Utah Press. Hidatsa Dictionaries * Matthews, W. (1873). Grammar and Dictionary of the Language of the Hidatsa. New York: Cramoisy. * Park, Indrek (2009). Hidatsa Student Dictionary. New Town Public Schools: New Town, ND. Grammatical descriptions * Boyle, John P. (2007). Hidatsa morpho-syntax and clause structure. PhD dissertation, University of Chicago. * Matthews, W. (1873). Grammar and Dictionary of the Language of the Hidatsa. New York: Cramoisy. * Park, Indrek (2012). A Grammar of Hidatsa. PhD dissertation, Indiana University. * Robinett, Florence Marie (1954). Hidatsa Grammar. PhD dissertation, Indiana University. Mandan Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Coberley, M. (1979). "A text analysis and brief grammatical sketch based on 'Trickster challenges the Buffalo': a Mandan text collected by Edward Kennard". Colorado Research in Linguistics, '''8, pp. 19-94. * Kennard, Edward A. (1937). Mandan Grammar. PhD dissertation, Columbia University. * Mixco, Mauricio J. (1997). Mandan. München: Lincom Europa. Ofo Dictionaries * Dorsey, J. Owen and John R. Swanton (1912). A Dictionary of the Biloxi and Ofo Languages. Bureau of American Ethnology Bulletin 47. Washington, D.C.: Government Printing Office. Grammatical descriptions * Rankin, Robert L. (2004). "The Ofo Language of Louisiana: Philological Recovery of Grammar and Typology". LAVIS III: Language Variety in the South: Historical and Contemporary Perspectives. University of Alabama. http://lavis.as.ua.edu/handouts/rankin.pdf Omaha-Ponca (Dhegiha) Dictionaries * Omaha Ponca Digital Dictionary (n.d.). Center for Digital Research in the Humanities at the University of Nebraska–Lincoln. Web. http://omahaponca.unl.edu * Swetland, M. (1977). Umonhon iye of Elizabeth Stabler - a vocabulary of the Omaha language. Winnebago, NE: Nebraska Indian Press. Grammatical descriptions * Boas, Franz (1906). Notes on the Ponka grammar. International Congress of Americanists, 15. Quebec, Dussault & Proulx. * Dorsey, J.O. (1890). The Degiha language, the speech of the Omaha and Ponka tribes of the Siouan linguistic family of North America Indians. Contributions to North American Ethnology, 6'. * Koontz, J.E. (1984). "Preliminary sketch of the Omaha-Ponca language". ''Linguistics. Boulder, CO., University of Colorado. Osage Dictionaries * La Flesche, Francis (1932). A dictionary of the Osage language. Bureau of American Ethnology Bulletin 109. Washington, D.C.: Smithsonian Institution. * Quintero, Carolyn (2010). Osage Dictionary. University of Oklahoma Press Grammatical descriptions * Quintero, Carolyn (2004). Osage Grammar. University of Nebraska Press. Quapaw Dictionaries * Rankin, Robert L. (1982). A Quapaw Vocabulary. Kansas Working Papers in Linguistics, vol.7, pp. 125-152. Grammatical descriptions * Rankin, R. L. (1985). Quapaw as a Dhegiha language: grammar. Conference on Siouan and Caddoan Languages and Linguistics. * Rankin, R.L. (2005). "Quapaw". The Native Languages of the Southeastern United States, ed. Janine Scancarelli and Heather K. Hardy. University of Nebraska Press. Stoney Dictionaries * Laurie, John and Ed Hunter (1959). Dictionary of the Stony Language. Glenbow Foundation. Grammatical descriptions * Bellam, Ernest Jay (1975). Studies in Stoney morphology and phonology. MA thesis, University of Calgary (Canada). * Laurie, John and Ed Hunter (1959). A Grammar of the Stony Language. Glenbow Foundation. Tutelo Dictionaries * Oliverio, Giulia R.M. (1996). A Grammar and Dictionary of Tutelo. PhD dissertation, University of Kansas. * Sapir, E. (1913). “A Tutelo vocabulary.” American Anthropologist '''15: 295-97. Grammatical descriptions * Hale, Horatio (1883). The Tutelo Tribe and Language. Proceedings of The American Philosophical Society. * Oliverio, Giulia R.M. (1996). A Grammar and Dictionary of Tutelo. PhD dissertation, University of Kansas. Winnebago Dictionaries * Helmbrecht, Johannes and Christian Lehmann (2010). "Learner's dictionary". Hocąk Teaching Materials - Volume 1, pp. 37-4??. State University of New York Press. Grammatical descriptions * Helmbrecht, Johannes and Christian Lehmann (2010). "Elements of Hocąk Grammar". Hocąk Teaching Materials - Volume 1, pp. 5-36. State University of New York Press. * Lipkin, William (1944). Winnebago Grammar. PhD dissertation, Columbia University. Category:North America Category:American Plains Category:Amerind